HappySJ10thAnniversary
by Arcana Dictactor
Summary: FF singkat untuk ulang tahun Super Junior yang ke 10


Kring... Kring... Kring...

 _"Yoboseo?"_

"... Teukie hyung?"

 _"Nde, Leeteuk disini. Nugu?"_

"..."

 _"Yoboseo?"_

"... Ini aku hyung, Kim Kibum"

 **Omoide no Hotondo**

Author : Arcana Dictactor

Cast : Kim Kibum, Leeteuk, etc

Genre : Friendship  
Song ©AKB48 Translate © Tuutu – chan Story ©Me

 _"Ah, kibummie bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

Sesosok namja tengah bergelung di sofa rumahnya, seluruh tubuhnya tertutup selimut. Musim dingin akan segera tiba, namja pucat itu tidak mau mengambil resiko dan membuat dirinya demam. Ya, namja itu kim kibum, personil super junior yang sedang va- Ah, tidak lagi. Sekarang kibum adalah MANTAN PERSONIL super junior. Beberapa bulan lalu, tiba – tiba saja SM Entertaiment mengumumkan bahwa Kibum resmi keluar dari boyband Super Junior. Padahal sudah lebih dari 5 tahun, ELF –fans Super Junior- menunggu dirinya untuk bisa bergabung lagi di Super Junior.

"Aku baik – baik saja hyung. Aku hanya bosan, aku sendirian disini. Di dorm pasti ramai sekali". Kim kibum merapatkan selimutnya lagi. Entah mengapa malam ini sangat dingin. Mungkin musim dingin benar – benar akan datang.

 _"Ramai apanya? Eunhyuk, Siwon, Donghae, Sungmin, Shindong. Mereka semua sedang wamil. Hanya ada Kangin dan Heechul disini, bagaimana bisa ramai? Apalagi sekarang duo maknae itu juga ikut – ikutan mau wamil"_

"Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mau mendaftar wamil?"tanya Kibum dengan nada terkejut

 _"Iya, Ryeowook mau wamil karena mendengar cerita pengalaman Yesung saat sedang wamil. Kalau Kyuhyun... Ya, kau tahu sendirikan setan itu memang tidak bisa jauh dari Sungmin"_

"Jadi Kyuhyun akan wamil di base camp Sungmin?"

 _"Dia sudah minta wamil disana, tapi belum tahu di ijinkan atau tidak"_

Kibum tertawa "Kyuhyun memang minta dilabrak istri Sungmin"

 _"Saeun sshi memang orang yang pencemburu. Dia sudah melabrak Kyuhyun beberapa hari lalu, tapi kau tahukan sikap Kyuhyun? Aishh, kepalaku hampir pecah mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Untung Heechul buru – buru mengusir wanita itu"_

"Hahaha, yang sabar ya Leader-nim"

 **Kibum POV**

 _"Kau hanya bisa berkata 'sabar' kibummie. Datanglah ke dorm sesekali dan pijat pundakku"_

Leeteuk hyung pasti lelah mengurus kami semua.

"Hahaha, jika sempat besok sabtu aku akan kesana"

 _Menatap bulan warna biru_

 _Dari balik jendela kaca_

 _Kita berbicara lama di telepon_

 _Berbagi tentang semuanya_

 _"Eh, kibummie. Kau sudah dengar lagu hoobae baru kita belum?"_

"Yang buatan Youngmin sajangnim itu? Aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Mendengar nada awalnya saja sudah membuatku mual"

 _"Eh? Kau jahat sekali anak nakal"_

"Lagipula Boyband dan Girlband buatan Youngmin sajangnim itu selalu gagal. Kenapa di malah membuat Boyband lagi sih. Seharusnya dia biarkan saja Sooman sajangnim yang mengaturnya"ucapku jujur.

 _"Menurutku tak ada yang tak mungkin. Super junior saja yangdulu dianggap sebelah mata bisa bertahan selama 10 tahun. Mereka pasti juga bisa"_

Aku bisa mendengar suara Leeteuk hyung yang penuh dengan keyakinan. _'Terlalu optimis...'_ bisikku dalam hati.

 _Meski kita lihat hal yang sama_

 _Di mata kita jauh berbeda_

 _Aku telah menyadarinya_

 _Namun ku tak ingin menyinggungnya_

 _"Kau tidak main film lagi, bummie?"_

Suara Leeteuk hyung menyadarkanku yang asyik melamun

"Hah? Film? Aku belum mengambil job apapun, kupikir ini masih terlalu cepat. Aku takut ELF akan kecewa dan mengira aku bersenang – senang diatas penderitaan kalian"

 _"Tidak bummie, malah sebaliknya. ELF sedang menunggumu. Di konser kemarin banyak yang menanyakanmu"_

"Netizen tak akan suka jika aku berakting. Mereka sudah mengecapku sebagai penghianat"

 _"Jangan pedulikan mereka. ELF dan Super Junior akan selalu mendukungmu. Jika perlu, akan kupaksa seluruh ELF menonton film mu. Berakting adalah mimpimu, jangan pernah lupa itu"_

"Hyung ini ada – ada saja. Memang hyung mau membayar seluruh tiket bioskop untuk ELF? Hyung itu kan dari dulu pelit"

 _"Dasar Dongsaeng kurang ajar! Aku ini tidak pelit, tapi berhemat. Menurutmu jika kita tak berhemat, siapa yang bisa mencukupi porsi makan Shindong dan Eunhyuk? Terus bayar listrik, bayar air. Kalau kau mau boros, jadikan Heechul sebagai leader. Bisa aku pastikan, setiap bulan kita hidup tanpa air dan listrik."_

"Tidak perlu marah hyung. Hehehe, iya hyung. Hyung memang terbaik. Kami semua mengandalkanmu hyung"

 _Karena kau selalu ada di sampingku_

 _Berpisah denganmu_

 _Tak mau, Tak dapat_

 _Aku bayangkan_

"Teukie hyung"

 _"Hem?"_

"Ini sudah 10 tahun ya?"

 _"Sejak kita debut? Ini memang ulang tahun Super Junior yang ke-10. Tanpa sadar, kita sudah bertambah tua ya"_

"Iya, padahal dulu kita masih grup rookie yang tidak begitu terkenal. Sampai – sampai kita harus keliling stasiun TV agar bisa terkenal, walau pada akhirnya kita hanya terkenal sebagai pelawak"

 _" Entahlah, bakat alami kita mungkin memang pelawak. Apalagi Eunhyuk dan Shindong, mereka bisa melucu dengan santainya. Padahal dulu aku mencoba menyapa penonton saja sudah gugup mati – matian. Aku iri dengan mereka"_

"Sungmin hyung dan Donghae hyung adalah yang terparah. Aku masih ingat wajah datar mereka setiap kali datang ke acara seperti itu"

 _"Kau sama parahnya kibummie. Sampai – sampai SM menyuruhmu ikut reality show 'olah raga' bersama siwon"_

"Siwon hyung benar – benar kuda. Dia bisa loncat sangat jauh, aku benar – benar minder saat didekatnya. Dia tinggi, tampan, kaya, jago olah raga. Benar – benar MR PERFECT.

 _"Hanya satu kekurangannya. Dia terlalu alim. Kau ingat saat kita menyuruhnya memasak dulu?"_

"Tentu saja ingat! Dia membuatkan hidangan perjamuan misa dan segelas wine. Hanchul hyung sampai bingung, mereka kan Atheis"

 _"Ngomong – ngomong soal Hanggeng, besok senin dia akan datang ke dorm. Kau datang hari senin saja agar kita bisa berkumpul bersama"_ usul leeteuk hyung

 _Terlalu banyak memoriku yang terbentuk dengan dirimu_

 _Saat tertawa, saat menangis, bahkan saat bertengkar_

 _Kita telah habiskan hari tuk meraih mimpi_

 _Selalu bersama_

"Ide bagus hyung! Senin aku akan datang kesana jam 9"

 _"Akan aku undang sekalian member yang sedang wamil dan ZhouRy. Aku ingin sekali – sekali kita berkumpul dengan formasi lengkap. Apalagi jika bisa melakukan konser SUSHOW bersama. Aku pasti akan berteriak keras, '13 + 2 = 1, SUPER JUNIOR!' dan ELF akan menjerit bahagia"_

Aku tertawa mendengar nada suara Leeteuk hyung yang terdengar bersemangat. Aku juga tidak sabar menunggu hari itu. Hari disaat aku bisa berdiri di atas panggung bersama semua member Super Junior. Hari dimana aku bernyanyi dihadapan jutaan penggemar. Hari ketika aku bisa menari dengan bahagia tanpa memikirkan apapun.

"Suatu hari nanti hyung, aku yakin kita bisa mewujudkan impianmu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena itu bukan hanya impianmu, tapi juga impian semua orang"kataku sambil diam – diam menahan tangis

 _"Kibum ahh..."_

"Ne?"

 _"Berhenti bergaul dengan Donghae, ucapanmu itu chessy sekali. Benar – benar bukan gayamu"_

"Hyung, aku hanya mencoba puitis"

 _"Kau membuatku mual kibummie, sepertinya kau sedang mengigau. Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang daripada bicara melantur seenaknya sendiri"_

"Ne hyung. Jaljayo, My Lovely Hyung"

 _"Ya! Kibum"_

 **Tut Tut**

 _Terlalu banyak memoriku_

 _Yang berpencil dengan jejak kita_

 _Saat berjalan, saat berlari, dan berdiri diam_

 _Kita kembali kesini tiap kehilangan arah_

 _Tetapi, kini harus berpisah_

 _ELF, sampai kami berlima belas bisa bergabung kembali, kalian mau menunggu dan setia pada kami kan?_

 **END for this story**

 **But AND for SUPER JUNIOR**


End file.
